Not so Ordinary Week
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: For IroSami Week 2012. Last Prompt: Honor. Jane Austen/Regency AU for the last prompt. , "Pangeran Iroh mengajakku berdansa," perut Asami semakin mual membayangkannya, "ini terlalu terhormat." RnR please?
1. Forgiveness

**-OuO-**

**For Irosami Week**

**August 18 : Forgiveness**

**-OuO-**

**Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan sayaaa~ :Db**

**Warnings: OOC, not so fluffy, dan segala keanehan yang terjadi di fic ini...  
**

**-OuO-**

"Maaf." Wajahnya terlihat muram saat menyampaikannya, meskipun begitu, wajahnya tetap berusaha menatap lurus pada gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa meringankan hukuman ayahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," mata si gadis yang diberitahu pun terlihat kecewa, si pria, General Iroh, bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak mudah ditipu, "kau sudah berusaha, dan aku berterima kasih karena-nya."

Asami berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Lagipula, ayahku memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini kan?"

"Sekali lagi maaf, Nona Sato."

Asami kembali tersenyum, meskipun terlihat dipaksakan "Asami, anda bisa memanggilku dengan Asami."

"Asami, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sebentar." Dia membungkuk, meninggalkan Asami yang duduk di taman sendirian.

Asami kembali duduk, dia menghela nafas, mencoba berpikir positif, hal-hal yang menyenangkan, sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah memori masa kecilnya, ia dan ayahnya. Hari-hari begitu bahagia,

Ayah yang menyempatkan bermain bersamanya di pekarangan rumah.

Ayah yang suka bercerita padanya.

Ayah yang mengajarkan bagaimana caranya menyetir.

Ayah yang mengajaknya pergi ke pabrik.

Ayah yang akan selalu bersamanya meskipun ibu tiada

Kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar? Bagaimana bisa, ayahnya sendiri, memupuk kebencian sebegitu besarnya pada pengendali elemen? Setidaknya, bisakah dia memberikan sedikit petunjuk agar Asami bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya yang sebenarnya?

Panas, wajahnya terasa sangat panas, apa ini karena ia ingin sekali meledak? Asami tidak tahan membendung segalanya. Ia ingin berteriak, bagaimana ayahnya bisa begitu tidak bertanggung jawab pada dirinya, bagaimana ibu pasti akan sedih kalau melihat apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Hatinya sungguh-sungguh sakit, kecewa, juga sedih. Dan demi apa pun, dia ingin sekali menangis, sekarang, saat ini juga. Ia yakin matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca dan merah, meskipun tanpa bantuan cermin, dia benar-benar tidak tahan, berkali-kali Asami menahan setiap air mata yang siap keluar.

'_Aku harus menahannya, aku harus bertahan'_ Itu yang selalu Asami ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri, '_Sekarang aku sendirian, aku harus bertahan'_

Kali ini sepertinya kata-kata itu tidak berhasil pada dirinya, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang hijau, dan ketika dia mengerjap, bulir pertama jatuh.

Bulir kedua.

Bulir ketiga.

Bulir keempat.

Dan dia melihat seseorang seperti berlari ke arahnya, agh- mungkin itu ilusi Asami ataukah mungkin memang benar-benar nyata? Sosok yang berlari ke arahnya, dengan suara yang Asami kenal dengan baik, mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dan memberikannya pada Asami.

Asami terdiam sebentar, mengelap air mata yang keluar dengan sapu tangan tersebut, kemudian mengangguk untuk berterima kasih,"General Iroh, kenapa kau kembali?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nona Asami." Si pria bermata emas menunduk, terlihat malu saat mengucapkannya, terutama mengucapkannya pada seorang gadis cantik seperti Asami.

"Ah-oh, itu- um, kenapa?" Asami lebih terlihat gugup, pipinya memerah, layaknya seragam Iroh.

"Mungkin karena nona terlihat seperti menanggung segala sesuatunya sendirian," dia terdiam sesaat, "perasaan seperti itu pastinya tidak menyenangkan, jadi kupikir… Untuk menemani Nona?"

Asami merasa tersentuh pada kata kata sang Jendral, cukup membuat dia melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini, "Terima kasih, General Iroh." Si gadis berambut panjang sekali lagi menghela napas, mungkin juga ini sudah waktunya memaafkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, ayahnya, keadaan, dan juga... dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa Nona bisa memanggilku dengan Iroh saja?"

"Kalau begitu kau jugapanggil aku Asami saja, tidak perlu memakai nona." Asami tertawa, kali ini benar-benar tertawa tulus, bukan dipaksakan, membuat Iroh terlihat lega.

**-OuO-**

**Um, pertama kalinya saya nulis di sini, dan juga _I feel so lame_ nulis cerita ini, ****karena buru-buru... Tapi saya terlanjur suka sekali sama pair ini, jadi saya merasa harus berpartisipasi. : D**

**Prompt-nya saya liat di tumblr, dan berhubung saya pasti fail nulis di english, saya nulis aja pake Bahasa Indonesia, haha... ; w ;  
**

**R n R?  
**


	2. Permission, Tea, and Birthday

**- OuO-**

**For IroSami Week **

**August 19, 20, and 21.**

**- OuO-**

**Disclaimer :  
Bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya, IroSami langsung saya bikin canon /shot**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Plot-less, dan kekurangan lainnya yang bahkan saya tak sadar? :C**

**- OuO-**

**Prompt 2: Permission**

Baik, seharusnya itu jadi hari yang biasa, itu pikiran pertama Asami ketika memulai harinya dengan berjalan pagi ke pusat kota untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang ia sukai. Dan oh, seseorang menyapanya, General Iroh, sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan Api. Mereka berbicara sebentar, hanya obrolan kecil seperti:

'_Bagaimana kabarmu?_' yang kemudian akan dijawab _'Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?' _intinya hanya basa-basi belaka.

Tapi tiba tiba Iroh berhenti berbicara, dan mendekat pada Asami, tangan Iroh menyentuh rambut Asami yang panjang dan halus.

Asami menahan napas. Dia ingin bernapas, tapi rasanya dia terlalu gugup, rasanya sampai dia lupa bagaimana caranya. Ingin berbicara, tapi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Wajahnya terasa panas, - Asami tak yakin ini ulah Iroh atau memang dirinya sendiri mengingat Iroh sebagai pengendali api—. Dan yang lebih parah, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Tapi setelah beberapa puluh detik tanpa suara diantara kedua orang itu, Asami yang tak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ge-General?"

"Nona Sato, ada sesuatu di rambutmu," Dia berkata dengan serius, masih mencari sesuatu yang tersangkut di rambut Asami. "Ah, Ini."

"Oh, terima kasih." Asami mengangguk, pipinya bersemu, begitu merah, hingga membuat Iroh sadar dan jadi gelagapan sendiri karena ikut malu pada sikapnya barusan.

"Ma-maaf, seharusnya aku minta ijin terlebih dahulu," Sementara dia terlihat kikuk dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, semburat merah juga muncul di pipinya.

'_Ya, seharusnya begitu, kalau kau datang tiba-tiba lagi seperti aku tak tahu akan sepanas apa wajahku nantinya.'_ Asami berkata dalam hati. Dan suasana canggung tanpa suara antara General Iroh dan Asami pun berlanjut.

**Prompt 3: Tea**

Matanya yang berwarna emas tetap terlihat bercahaya, meskipun hujan renyai telah turun di Republic City. Asami dan Iroh, keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan, pada meja bundar yang menengahi mereka berdua, terdapat dua cangkir teh, dan sebuah teko. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Iroh baru saja mengajaknya untuk berteduh di kantornya dan menawarkan untuk membuat teh, tepatnya teh melati, dan karena merasa tak bisa menolak, Asami menerima tawaran sang General dengan senang hati.

Asami menyesap sedikit demi sedikit teh buatan Iroh. Tangannya terasa begitu hangat saat memegang cangkir teh, mengusir rasa dingin yang diberikan dari hujan. Rasanya begitu tenang, Asami kembali melihat ke dalam cangkir tehnya, baru menyadari akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu teh rasanya bisa seenak ini." Asami menyeruput tehnya lagi dengan senang.

Senyum General Iroh terkembang, menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya, wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan, "Aku tahu, dulu kupikir setiap teh sama saja, tapi tidak," Iroh menghirup aroma tehnya untuk sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "akan selalu ada perbedaan, bagaimana mereka membuatnya, apa yang mereka rasakan saat membuatnya, dan kepada siapa mereka dibuat."

"Dan tentu saja, teh yang baik akan menghasilkan ketenangan, ketenangan yang akan membuatmu mengapung, tidak terlalu dalam, tapi juga tidak terlalu dangkal."

Asami tertegun melihatnya, orang yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu bijak, '_afterall, he's a man.'_ . Di hadapannya adalah seorang **pria**, pria yang bijak. Bukan seorang **cowok, **remaja, anak laki-laki, atau apa pun, yang jelas General Iroh jadi terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Mako.

"Apa itu filosofi dari teh, General?" Asami membuka mulut.

Iroh tertawa, "Tidak juga, sebenarnya itu hanya pikiranku saja mengenai teh, setiap orang pasti punya pandangan berbeda mengenai teh, dan… mungkin kau sendiri punya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu pintar untuk hal hal seperti ini,"

"Tidak apa, katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan tentang teh,"

"Hem, teh yang hangat itu selalu terasa menenangkan, perasaan yang membuatnya akan tersalurkan pada si peminum. Dan mungkin, perasaan sang pembuat teh tidak akan tersalurkan kalau teh yang dibuatnya terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin, lalu..." Asami membiarkan pikirannya mengalir begitu saja kepada bibirnya, mengucapkan hal-hal yang dipikirnya tentang teh, membaginya pada Iroh. Percakapan mereka terasa begitu dalam dan begitu tenang, tapi juga tetap diselingi tawa.

"Kupikir lebih baik kau jadi filsuf yang baikNona Sato,"

"Dan kau sebagai pembuat teh yang baik General Iroh."

Si pangeran kembali tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau mau satu cangkir lagi?"

Asami merasa begitu tenang, segalanya terasa hangat, kehangatan ini tak terpancar dari teh saja, tapi juga dari Iroh. Saat ini, yang dia butuhkan hanya dua cangkir teh, satu teko, dan General Iroh yang menemaninya. Yah, sebenarnya Asami juga berharap hujan tidak akan berhenti, setidaknya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama sang General.

**Prompt 4: Birthday**

Cahaya temaram menghiasi malam Republic City, di sebuah sudut jalan yang sepi, terlihat dua orang yang telah membantu menyelamatkan kota bersama sang Avatar, General Iroh dan Asami Sato, keduanya sesaat saling berbincang-bincang, "Hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan." Asami yang masih menggunakan helm-nya menyematkan sebuah korsase bunga kering kecil di baju Iroh.

Iroh melihat dari sudut matanya, lalu berdecak kagum, "Ini… Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku minta diajarkan oleh Jinora." Pikiran Asami melayang saat Jinora dan dirinya membuat korsase dengan tekun, sedikit frustasi di awal-awal pembuatan, tapi penuh kebahagiaan dan kepuasan di akhir, terutama melihat hasilnya yang cukup memuaskan.

Alis General Iroh bertautan, "Oh, kalau tidak salah dia putri Tenzin?"

"Ya, dan satu lagi, ini untukmu," Asami kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya, dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna emas, hadiah yang dibawa Asami terlihat begitu anggun, apalagi hadiah ini juga telah ditambahkan pita berwarna merah.

Melihat dari bentuknya, Iroh mengira-ngira, dan terlihat terkejut begitu menebak apa isinya,"Apa ini yang kupikirkan?"

"Benar sekali. Kau bilang kau ingin beli yang baru, jadi… aku membelinya untukmu." Bagi Asami rasanya begitu ajaib, mereka berdua sekarang bahkan bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain, rasanya Asami jadi tambah berat untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Terima kasih," Dia menerimanya, dan menatap bungkusan yang diterimanya dengan cukup lama, "kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa ini hadiah perpisahan?" Dari pandangan matanya yang berwarna emas, Iroh seperti mengingatkan Asami bahwa dua hari lagi dia akan pergi dari Republic City dan kembali ke Negara Api.

Asami menggeleng, "Tidak, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Tenggorokan Iroh terasa tersedak saat mendengarnya, "Ka-kau tahu?!"

Si gadis tertawa, "Aku warga Negara Api, tentu saja aku tahu ulang tahun pangeran tanggal berapa, Pangeran Iroh."

"Ah, tentu saja." Iroh menggaruk pipinya, terlihat malu karena sudah salah berpikir. Tapi dia tetap merasa senang.

"Dan kau juga akan pergi karena ingin merayakan bersama keluargamu bukan?" Asami berkata sambil memainkan rambutnya, sementara pandangannya menerawang ke jalan beraspal yang sepi.

"Ah- ya," Iroh meringis, sekarang dia merasa sedih sekaligus senang, "tapi entah kenapa, sekarang aku jadi ingin merayakannya bersamamu."

Hati Asami berdesir, _'apa ini kesempatanku?'_ Asami, membuka mulut, bertekad tidak akan menarik kata-katanya setelah ini, apa pun hasilnya, setidaknya dia harus mencoba "Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan, kau mau berkeliling kota denganku?" Asami cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu? Meskipun terlalu cepat beberapa hari." Asami segera menunduk setelahnya, takut mendapatkan penolakan, mulutnya ingin berkata _'kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa melupakan ucapan tadi'_. Tapi niat itu segera dipatahkan begitu Iroh berkata sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Aku akan senang sekali bisa merayakannya bersamamu."

**- OuO-**

**Yush, 3 prompt dalam satu chapter, fuuh~ saya nggak bisa selesai tepat waktu nih, haha. =w=a**

**Yak, RnR? **


	3. Dreams

**- OuO-**

**For IroSami Week **

**August 23, Prompt: Dreams  
**

**- OuO-**

**Disclaimer : **

**Bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya, IroSami langsung saya bikin canon /shot**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Plot-less, dan kekurangan lainnya yang bahkan saya tak sadar? :C**

**- OuO-**

Asami memandang ke atas, ke langit biru yang cerah. Jari jemarinya mengikuti pola awan yang ada, terkadang ia ingin membuat pola sendiri, tapi takut kalau hasilnya nanti tidak bisa seindah pola awan yang biasa ia lihat di langit sana. Awan terus bergerak, tertiup angin, waktu ia masil kecil, ia pikir awan akan selalu tetap pada tempatnya, ternyata tidak, awan akan terus bergerak, terbang dengan bantuan angin.

'_Terbang'_ Kata itu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya, alngkah senangnya jika dia bisa melakukannya. Terkadang dia berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau tiba-tiba dia punya sayap, apakah ia akan terbang? Meninggalkan segalanya, dan pergi berkeliling dunia? Ya, kalau Asami **benar-benar** punya sepasang sayap, dia akan segera melakukannya.

Tapi sayangnya, dia hanya manusia biasa, bahkan tidak punya pengendalian apa-apa. Kalau dia ingin terbang, dia harus berusaha keras, dan salah satu jalannya dengan menjadi pilot. Tapi belajar menjadi pilot, itu bukan hal yang mudah. Karena itu Asami duduk di taman untuk menenangkan pikiran.

'_Rasanya, hal-hal berubah menjadi semakin bertambah berat saat kau menjadi dewasa. '_ Asami menghela napas saat memikirkannya.

"Nona Sato?" Itu suara yang Asami kenali, pemiliknya adalah pria sopan bernama General Iroh, orang yang baru saja ia kenal akhir-akhir ini, "Kau sedang apa?"

Asami tersenyum, "General, kupikir aku sudah pernah bilang kau bisa memanggilku dengan Asami saja." Asami kemudian memberikan isyarat agar Iroh bisa duduk di sampingnya. Sang pangeran duduk, bahu mereka berdua menyentuh satu sama lain untuk sesaat, membuah jantung Asami melompat dibuatnya.

"Dan kupikir kau juga bisa memanggilku Iroh saja." Iroh mendesah, "Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau memanggilku begitu." Asami tertawa kecil, di dalam hatinya dia berjanji akan memanggilnya 'Iroh' saja lain kesempatan.

"Jadi, tadi apa yang sedng kau pikirkan?"

Asami mencoba mengelak, "Ah.. Itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa membicarakannya padaku." Iroh mencoba meyakinkan Asami, dia ingin mencoba mengetahui lebih banyak tentang si gadis pemilik bermata hijau.

Wajah Asami memerah, "Aku… ingin terbang," dia menyelipkan rambutnya sedikit ke belakang telinga, "maaf, kedengarannya kekanakan ya?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak, karena dulu aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

Sesaat sebelumnya Asami berpikir kalau Iroh akan memberikannya tatapan aneh, tapi nyatanya tidak, "Benarkah?" Asami terlihat tertarik untuk mendengar kisah sang General lebih lanjut.

"Ya, dulu aku sering berpikir, bisakah aku terbang? Mengingat aku hanya punya pengendalian api, dan bukan udara. Karena itu aku berusaha, mencari tahu apakah api bisa membuatku terbang, sedikit saja," dia terdiam sesaat, mengambil napas, "setelah aku menemukannya, aku mencobanya, terus dan terus berlatih seperti tidak ada hari esok. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa melakukannya."

Asami terdiam, matanya yang berwarna hijau layaknya rumput di taman menyiratkan kekaguman pada Iroh, "Kau mengagumkan sekali,"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa begitu, aku hanya mencoba mengerahkan segala yang aku bisa." Iroh menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Itulah yang mengagumkan, Iroh," kali ini Asami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memanggil sang pangeran dengan nama panggilannya saja, "baiklah, sebaiknya aku kembali berlatih dengan pesawatku."

"Ah, baiklah, semoga berhasil Asami." Iroh tersenyum.

"Ya, dan Iroh, terima kasih sudah berbicara denganku." Asami melambaikan tangannya, dan pergi berlari.

Iroh tetap tinggal di situ, matanya yang berwarna emas terus memandang ke arah Asami yang telah pergi menjauh. Sembari menunduk dan memandang tanah yang ia pijak, dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri,

"Aku tidak mengagumkan Asami, aku di sini, dan hanya bisa bermimpi agar dekat denganmu."

_Fin._

**- OuO-**

**Saya bingung soal prompt "Dreams" jadi saya ngaco dengan Asami yang bermimpi untuk bisa terbang, semoga ndak aneh ya… /rolls**

**RnR please? :D**


	4. Honor

**- OuO-**

**For IroSami Week**

**August 24, Prompt: Honor**

**- OuO-**

**Disclaimer :**

**Bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya, IroSami langsung saya bikin canon /shot**

**Warnings:**

**Jane Austen AU, dan berbagai hal absurd lainnya yang mungkin muncul di one-shot ini. :O**

**- OuO-**

Si gadis yang rambutnya bagaikan langit malam itu terus memacu kuda kesayangannya, menembus hutan yang memiliki banyak pohon-pohon oak besar dan semak di sana dan di sini. Ranting-ranting yang ada di tanah diinjak sang kuda tanpa ampun, membuatnya hancur seketika terbelah dua. Kuda berwarna cokelat dan bersurai hitam itu kini melompat, menghindari sebuah batang pohon yang besar, dan mendarat dengan selamat, pemiliknya sendiri sempat terguncang sesaat, tapi berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sang majikan yang bernama lengkap Asami Sato, tengah berpikir tentang malam debutnya, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia akan diperkenalkan kepada khalayak umum, dan kemudian berdansa, dan oh, di mana para pria akan meliriknya dan menilai apakah dia perempuan yang pantas baik dari sifat maupun dari kekayaan dan tentu saja, dari status kebangsawanannya. Asami merasa mual sendiri saat membayangkannya, tapi dia sangat berharap dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Hari ini Asami berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai –berkuda, berjalan-jalan di hutan sendirian, berlatih pedang— untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena ia tahu, setelah malam debut, mata semua orang akan tertuju padanya, terutama para Countess –nyonya rumah, alias para ibu yang nantinya akan menjadi mertuanya. Mereka akan menilai dirinya, semua mata itu akan menilai.

Asami menutup mata untuk sesaat, berharap dengan menutup mata beberapa detik bisa menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai malam debut, bayangan mata yang menilai, pesta dansa, gadis-gadis seusianya yang juga melakukan malam debut di pesta yang sama. Dalam keheningan sesaat, Asami kembali membuka matanya, telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa, seharusnya dia hanya mendengar daun-daun yang bergemerisik karena angin, ranting-ranting yang patah karena terinjak kaki kuda miliknya, dan tentu saja derap Harper –itu nama kuda miliknya. Lalu, kenapa ada derap kuda lain? Asami bisa membedakan antara derap kuda miliknya dengan derap kuda lain, dia positif kalau ada pengendara lain selain dirinya, tapi siapa? Pembawa pesankah? Tidak, Asami merasa itu tidak mungkin karena tidak ada satu pun yang ia tahu pernah melewati hutan ini, apakah orang tersesat? Tapi kenapa orang yang tersesat memacu kudanya, bukankah seharusnya langkah mereka tak teratur karena tak yakin dengan wilayah yang mereka injak?

Asami menarik tali kekang Harper, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sesaat, menunggu, dan melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam hutan. Si gadis pemilik bermata hijau ini memincingkan matanya, dari jauh dia melihat sebuah siluet hitam, pendengarannya yang tajam memang benar, itu adalah sebuah kuda berwarna hitam sempurna, tapi dia tidak dapat melihat penunggangnya dengan jelas. Tapi akhirnya terlihat, si kuda hitam berhenti dan melambat, mungkinkah karena si penunggangnya melihat Asami yang berhenti? Semoga saja, karena Asami penasaran dan ingin mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Akhirnya Asami melihat si penunggang, rambutnya hitam, dia terlihat lebih tua dari pada Asami, baju miliknya terlihat bagus, dan jelaslah bahwa dia merupakan bangsawan, tapi Asami merasa belum pernah melihatnya di sekitar tempat ia tinggal. Apa dia dari ibu kota? Dan datang karena pesta dansa penting yang akan diadakan di Manor milik Duke Tenzin dua hari lagi itu? Ugh- banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan Asami pada sang pria.

"Selamat pagi Nona." Ternyata si pria menyapa Asami terlebih dahulu.

Asami mengangguk, "Selamat pagi Tuan," hening untuk sesaat, hanya ada nyanyian dari burung-burung yang menyisi kesunyian di antara si gadis dan si pria, Asami segera membuka mulut, "kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sedang Tuan lakukan di sini?"

Alis milik si pria bertautan saat mendengar pertanyaan Asami, "Maaf? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada Nona. Nona sendiri berkuda pagi-pagi di hutan dan sendirian."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang, dan aku sudah sering melakukannya Tuan. Aku bisa mejaga diriku sendiri, tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Asami merasa agak tersinggung mendengarnya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya.

Jantung Asami berdegup sedikit lebih cepat saat melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau pemberani sekali Nona. Kalau kau tak keberatan, apa kau mau menemaniku berkuda?"

"Akan jadi kehormatan bagiku Tuan," Asami mengangguk kecil, tali kekang Harper ditariknya sedikit, dan mereka berdua berkuda berdampingan. Terbersit dalam pikiran Asami kenapa dia mau saja diajak berkuda dengan pria yang ada di sampingnya, dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengannya, dan bahkan baru bertemu beberapa detik lalu. Tapi dia punya firasat kalau orang ini adalah orang yang baik, dia seperti punya aura yang berbeda –apa itu karena dia terlihat begitu dewasa? Tapi ayah Asami tidak punya aura seperti itu—, dan matanya yang berwarna emas terlihat sangat istimewa baginya.

Akhirnya, si pria kembali angkat bicara, "Aku belum menanyakan namamu Nona. Siapa namamu?"

Asami menjawab dengan mantap, "Sato, Asami Sato. Namu sendiri siapa Tuan?"

Si pria terlihat tidak begitu nyaman saat ditanyakan namanya, "Iroh." Dia nyaris berbisik saat mengucapkannya, tapi Asami tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Oh, namamu sama seperti Jenderal yang terkenal itu ya. Aku sering membaca kisah tentang dirinya di buku-buku. Kupikir dia orang yang hebat," Asami tersenyum ,sinar mata kekaguman terlihat di mata hijaunya. Iroh terlihat agak lega setelah mendengarnya, entah mengapa, pria yang satu ini jadi makin terlihat misterius di mata Asami,"lalu, Tuan Iroh, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini, apa kau dari ibu kota?"

Kali ini lesung pipit Iroh terlihat jelas, tanda dia tersenyum lebar, "Ya, aku berasal dari sana. Aku di sini untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Duke Tenzin. Dan aku juga bersama kolegaku."

Asami berubah agak murung mendengarnya, pesta itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat, "Ah, ya pesta itu."

Iroh yang melihat Asami segera bertanya, raut mukanya terlihat prihatin, "Kau sepertinya terlihat tidak begitu antusias dengan pesta ini."

"Itu karena pesta itu akan jadi malam debutku, dan aku… agak sedikit gugup." Asami menyibak rambutnya sedikit ke belakang.

Iroh terdiam, dia menggaruk pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu menahu soal malam debut, karena aku ini laki-laki, tapi kupikir kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Terima kasih." Asami tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tapi itu tidak terlalu menghilangkan kecemasannya.

Iroh akhirnya segera mencari topik lain, berharap Asami setidaknya bisa melupakan sebentar soal pesta dansa dan malam debutnya itu, mereka mebicarakan tentang kuda kesayangan mereka –dan itu membuat Asami tahu, ternyata kuda milik Iroh bernama Mae; tentang buku-buku yang mereka baca – Ini membuat Iroh tahu kalau Asami tidak begitu banyak membaca buku bernuansa romansa, tapi membaca buku-buku tentang kebudayaan, ekonomi, dan pengetahuan; tentang hobi mereka masing-masing; apakh mereka pengendali atau bukan –Asami jadi tahu Iroh adalah pengendali api, dan Iroh tahu kalau Asami bukanlah pengendali; yah, singkatnya, dalam puluhan menit pembicaraan mereka, mereka mengetahui satu sama lain dengan begitu dekat, tak sadar puluhan menit sebelumnya mereka hanya orang asing di mata satu sama lain. Tapi, ada pertemuan, pasti juga akan ada perpisahan, keduanya entah kenapa merasa enggan, tapi matahari sudah semakin meninggi, menunjukkan waktu sudah semakin siang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Nona Sato."

Asami sedikit berharap lain kali dia dapat bertemu dengan Iroh, "Tentu, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan Iroh."

Tanpa sadar, Iroh menepuk lengan Asami, namun segera dia menarik tangannya, "Ah, tunggu, Nona Sato, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?" Asami menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan Iroh.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku saat di pesta nanti?" Wajah Iroh terlihat agak memerah saat menanyakannya.

Wajah Asami sendiri tak kalah merah dari wajah Iroh, "Aku… itu-" Asami menegak ludahnya, "Aku akan sangat senang sekali, suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa berdansa denganmu."

"Justru aku yang merasa terhormat bisa mengajakmu berdansa." Iroh tertawa, wajah Asami kali ini benar-benar panas dibuatnya.

.

Asami mendesah, pikirannya masih tertuju pada si pemilik mata berwarna emas tersebut. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipinya, dan dia masih dapat merasakan panas yang ia rasakan tiap mengingat pria bernama Iroh itu. Hatinya masih berdegup tidak karuan, tidak konstan, ini hampir sama ketika dia berlari, hanya saja dia tidak lelah secara fisik. Dan ada saat di mana Iroh menyentuh lengannya untuk sesaat. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Asami Sato benar-benar menyukai pria yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Asami." Ucapan ayahnya membangunkan Asami dari lamunannya.

"Ya Ayah?" Asami mencoba menjawab semanis mungkin, berharap ayahnya tidak tahu kalau dia berkuda ke tempat yang jauh, terutama hutan tadi, karena sudah berkali-kali ayahnya melarangnya.

"Apa tadi kau berkuda lagi?" Dari balik kacamatanya, Hiroshi Sato memandang putrinya dengan tajam.

"Ya, aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang, tak apa kan?"

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Percuma Ayah melarang, kau pasti akan melakukannya. Yang lebih penting, ada berita besar yang tersebar di wilayah ini mengenai pesta dansa di Manor Duke Tenzin!"

"Berita apa?" Asami sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik, tapi ayahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat, jadi dia berusaha mendengarkan ucapannya dengan baik.

"Yang aku dengar, Pangeran Iroh akan hadir di sana."

Telinga Asami serasa berdengung mendengarnya, salah dengarkah ia? Asami segera bertanya untuk memastikan, "Ayah bilang, 'Pangeran Iroh'?"

Ayahnya mengangguk dengan bersemangat, kacamatanya menjadi agak longgar karenanya, "Ya, kau tidak salah dengar Nona."

"Ayah, aku pikir, sebaiknya aku membaca buku di perpustakaan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kucari tahu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Dengan terburu-buru, Asami berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan, gaunnya ditarik sedikit agar tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Segera setelah dia sampai, Asami menjatuhkan diri pada kursi yang pertama kali ia lihat. Asami menggigit bibir, dicarinya buku yang menyangkut tentang Negara Api, buku paling terbaru,, dia ingat ia baru saja membacanya kemarin sore. Asami mengobrak-abrik meja di mana ia biasa menaruh buku bacaan yang belum ia selesaikan, sebuah buku _hard cover_ berwarna merah marun telah ditemukannya di tengah tumpukan buku lain yang berwarna cokelat, hijau, maupun biru tua. Halaman-halaman pertama memliki silsilah keluarga kerajaan.

Pada Halaman empat, Asami melihatnya, sebuah pohon keluarga dengan ilustrasi pohon yang indah, dia melihat Raja Zuko, salah satu raja yang terkenal, dengan saudarinya, Azula, lalu dari Raja Zuko turun ke Raja yang sekarang, dan dari Raja yang sekarang, turun ke Pangeran, Pangeran ini bernama Iroh, tahun lahirnya pun tidak begitu jauh dari yang Asami bayangkan, hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya. Sekitar tujuh tahun. Semuanya begitu cocok. Asami menutup buku yang dibacanya, tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, Asami berkata, "Pangeran Iroh mengajakku berdansa," perut Asami semakin mual membayangkannya, "ini terlalu terhormat."

_Fin._

**- OuO-**

**Yush, selesai sudah IroSami Week 2012~ XDb  
"Honor" adalah yang paling panjang dan yang paling saya niat buat bikin, tertarik bikin sekuelnya, tapi saya harus ngerjain proyek lain, hafffuuuu- **

**Sekedar curcol, saya selalu pengen bikin penpik dengan Jane Austen / Regency AU, tapi karena belum nemu fandom yang cocok, saya tinggalkan dulu idenya, ah, tapi akhirnya ketemu, dengan main pair IroSami. ; w ; **

**ah, saya baru sadar, ternyata saya kelupaan Prompt tentang "Family" yang harusnya buat tanggal 22, jadi ternyata saya ngelompat ya... /sigh  
Yush, mari kita membuat prompt terakhir!**

**RnR please?**


End file.
